Back To Me, Back To You
by SisAngel
Summary: Booth is assumed to be dead after his cover is blown while on an undercover mission. But without a body, Brennan refuses to believe it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I know it's been, what? Two days since I finished my second chapter story? And I'm already back with a new one!**

**I'm totally obsessed with Bones and writing fanfictions for it. It seems I write them rapid-fire.**

**Anyways, thank you to all who were notified of this story being posted because you subsribed to me :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Bones', don't you think I would have made my story 'The Life In The Dead Man' into an episode already? And the most EPIC episode EVER I might add! XD**

**In other words, no, I don't own the TV show 'Bones', but I _do_ own a dark blue lab coat with the Jeffersonian patch on it! It's my Halloween costume. I'm going as a squint :)**

**

* * *

**

**September 1, 9:52am**

There she was, sitting at her desk, typing away. The clacking of keys was echoing through her office, out the open door and fading as it carried through the spacious Medico-Legal lab of the Jeffersonian. As he stood there, watching her stare intently at her computer screen, he was taking a mental picture that would keep him going until his return.

He had told his partner a week ago that he had been requested for, or rather, ordered to do, undercover work. She didn't like it, but accepted the fact that neither of them had a choice in the matter. And now, he was standing outside her office, trying to muster up the strength to walk in and say good-bye. It wasn't for good, obviously. He would return, no doubt about it. There was no way he was going to abandon her like he promised he wouldn't. But even so, it was still hard to say good-bye to the one you love. Even if you've never admitted it to that person.

Remembering that his flight left soon, he figured it was now or never. He had already said his 'good-bye-for-now's to the rest of the Squint Squad, whom he had become surprisingly fond of over the last four years, and now all he had left to do was say good-bye to -

"Bones." he said from the door way.

She looked up only long enough to see him leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, then turned back to the computer, her typing never missing a beat.

"What is it, Booth? Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, completely oblivious to what day it was.

"You don't remember what day it is?"

"Should I?"

"I told you a week ago, Bones. I'm leaving for undercover duty today."

She didn't look up from the computer the whole time he was speaking, and didn't even hear a word he said through the words that were circling her mind and coming out through her fingers.

He realized this and sighed, feeling slightly hurt that this didn't mean as much to her as it did to him, "Ok, then. See you in a few weeks. Bye, Bones."

As he turned to leave, the words 'bye Bones' caught her attention. She looked up to see him starting to leave her office, then looked down at her desk calender. On that day's date, 'Booth leaves today!' was written in bold red letters.

Brennan's eyes widened in realization and she leapt from her chair, sprinting towards the man who was just outside her office door and walking farther away.

"Booth!"

He turned around in time to be nearly tackled to the ground by his partner hugging him, a smile appearing on his face.

"Have a safe trip." she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer than she had pulled him with her arms around his neck.

He rubbed her back, closing his eyes to better savor and commit to memory everything about this embrace.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Come back safe." she said, giving a small smile.

"I will. Don't worry." he smiled back reassuringly, before turning and leaving, feeling her blue eyes on him until he was out the door.

Once he was out of sight, his smile faded. He didn't want to go. Of course he didn't want to leave Bones and Parker, with no contact whatsoever of any kind, for who knew how long. But aside from that, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

--------

**September 7, 10:58pm**

A week went by without issue. Booth and his temporary partner had successfully infiltrated a gang of drug smugglers, posing as fellow members, and was waiting for the shipment of cocaine to come in so the FBI could make the arrest. In less than a week he could go home, hug his son and they would go to the diner with Bones. He smiled at the thought of the two of them. The two most important people in the world to him.

"Hey, Bobby, you ok?" Jim Boscorrelli, A.K.A Special Agent Tyler Jenkins, addressed Booth by his cover name.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away, "Yeah, fine. Just spacing"

They were in one of the many warehouses at a marina on the Jersey shore with a handful of the members of the drug smuggling gang Booth and Jenkins were posing as members of. The group was discussing what they were to do to get the shipment from the ship it was coming on, to the warehouse where it would be divided up to each of the members to sell. Booth and Jenkins were listening carefully so that they would know where to tell Cullin to be with backup.

When the meeting was done Booth was one of the first to leave, which caught the attention of Carl Waulsk, one of the higher-ups of the gang who was suspicious of Booth to begin with.

It was Booth's turn to update Cullin, so as he walked through the 11 'o clock darkness in streets of the city, he pulled out his cell and dialed the number from memory, not wanting to have any speed-dials on his phone in case one of the gang members got nosey.

"Hey, it's Chapman." he said into the phone when his boss answered.

"Do you have a location?" Cullen asked, recognising the voice and the cover name.

Booth recited a sequence of numbers, each one representing a street, a certain dock and a date and time.

"Good work." was all Cullen said before hanging up.

As Booth shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket, there was a sudden sound behind him in the alley that made him freeze.

The cocking of a gun.

He turned around slowly to see Waulsk no more than fifteen feet away with his gun aimed at him.

"Waulsk, what the hell are you doing?!" Booth asked angrily, as a gang member would.

"What the hell was all of that? All those numbers, what do they mean?" demanded the smuggler.

"That? I was placing a bet." he said, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Bullshit. Now tell me what the hell that was or I'll kill you right here."

"I was placing a-"

One shot rang out, stopping Booth in mid-sentence.

He collapsed to the ground, the back of his head hitting the pavement as he bled from his left temple.

--------

Waulsk entered the warehouse in a hurry, speeding over to the boss.

"Boss, we've got a problem. That Bobby Chapman..." he said, gaining the attention of Jenkins, "He was a fed." Waulsky handed his boss Booth's badge.

Jenkins was frozen for a moment as a wave of panic washed over him before he shook himself out of it, luckily before anyone noticed.

"Was?" the boss, Joe Cutter, asked as he looked at the badge in his hand.

"I killed him. Shot him in the head. Found that in his pocket."

Jenkins took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping no one saw him shaking. He had known Booth since the academy. They were friends. He couldn't believe it.

"There's no way to know how much information was leaked to the FBI. What do we do, boss?" Waulsk asked.

"We do it tomorrow. Same place, same time." he decided, then walked out briskly, followed by Waulsk.

The other half-dozen members left as well, and Jenkins headed to his apartment.

Once inside, he locked every lock on the door and, his hands still shaking, grabbed his phone and dialed Cullen.

Jenkins took a deep breath as his boss answered.

"Sir, it's Jenkins."

"Jenkins, what the hell are you doing using your real name? Do you want your cover blown?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we have a problem." Jenkins paused to take a breath to calm himself.

"Well? What is it?" Cullen replied impatiently.

"It's Booth...sir, he's..."

"No..." he said disbelievingly.

--------

**September 8, 9:16am**

Brennan was at her desk in her office, typing up the last chapter of her new book, when there came a knock on the open door. She looked up quickly, hopeful to see Booth back from his mission, as she did every time she heard a knock.

But when she saw Deputy Director Cullen standing in her doorway, there was no fighting the sinking feeling in her stomach as her smile faded.

"Director Cullen, what can I do for you?" Brennan stood.

"Dr. Brennan..." he began in a grim tone.

"No..." she shook her head, knowing that tone as the one Booth used on victims' families.

"Dr. Brennan, last night Agent Booth's cover was blown."

"So he's coming home, right?" her voice was shaking.

He just shook his head, mouth in a firm line and unshed tears glossing his eyes over.

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth to stifle a sob as she collapsed down into her chair.

Angela was walking up the platform when she happened to glace towards Brennan's office. She stopped just as she was off the steps when she noticed Cullen and watched as Brennan collapsed into her chair.

"Oh no." she said in an almost whisper as tears welled up in her eyes.

Hodgens noticed and came over to her quickly.

"What is it, Ange?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled her eyes away from Brennan and looked at Hodgens, the tears slipping down her cheeks, "Booth didn't make it." she squeaked before burying her face in the crook of Hodgens' neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, "Shh, it's okay." he said through tears of his own.

"What happened?" Brennan demanded, still not letting the tears fall.

"As I said, his cover was blown. One of the gang members...killed him...shot him in the head." Cullen said slowly and quietly.

Brennan lost her breath again with a silent, dry sob.

"Where's the body? I want to see him."

"There is no body yet."

Brennan looked up from her hands instantly, "What?"

"It happened in the dark of night. No one saw anything and the only agent we still have inside doesn't know where he was killed."

"So you have no evidence? No proof that Booth is...?" she looked away from him, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"So far, we only have the word of the man who shot him. But he shot him in the head, Dr. Brennan, he probably-"

"No." she stood, cutting him off, "Booth is not dead until I see the body." she said firmly.

"Fine. Believe what you want, Dr. Brennan." he said calmly, not upset with her in the least.

"You'll call me with any information?"

"You're the first." he nodded.

"Thank you."

He turned and walked out, nodding to the squints as he left the building.

Before Brennan could take a deep breath, Angela was in her office, followed closely by Cam and Hodgens.

"Sweetie, please tell me he's not..." Angela begged through soft sobs.

"He's not dead." Brennan shook her head, staring at her desk in front of her.

"What?" Hodgens asked, confused.

"Cullen said that he...was shot in the head. But they don't have a body. I'm not going to give up on him that easily." Brennan stood and stared at all of them with a deep determination in her eyes, "Until I see his body, I refuse to believe it."

Cam chimed in, "But if he hasn't reported in-"

"No." Brennan cut her off, "I don't assume. And right now, that's all they're doing about this. I'm going to find him."

"I'm right behind you, Dr. Brennan." Hodgens gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Me too." Cam nodded.

"You know I am, sweetie." Angela hugged her best friend.

Brennan squeezed Angela tightly, nodding at Cam and Hodgens, "Thank you, guys."

* * *

**Reviews make me so happy! Please make me happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**Here's the second chapter of 'Back To Me, Back To You' :)**

**The title should make more sense after you read this chappie and then the AN at the bottom of this chap.**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and all of the alerts and favorites.**

**Enjoy3**

* * *

**Jeffersonian, September 8, 9:23am**

"The first thing we need is to find out what city he's in." Brennan said, pacing her office as her friends watched her.

"You don't know?" Angela asked.

"It was need to know. I tried to get Booth to tell me, but he wouldn't. All he could tell me was he was going to New Jersey."

"So how do we find him?" Hodgens asked, "It's not like Cullen's going to tell us."

"That's true." Brennan agreed, "Angela, can you find every report of gun fire heard last night in New Jersey?"

"I'm on it, sweetie." she left the room, headed to her own office.

"Cam, when Angela's finished, can you get the records for every person admitted to the hospital last night in every city Ange comes up with?"

"Of course." Cam left for Angela's office as well.

She didn't mind being ordered around by Brennan. Cam knew she wasn't trying to take over. And this was* her partner missing. She had the right to call the shots.

"What about me?" Hodgens asked eagerly.

"I need you to find out what is taking place in New Jersey that you think the FBI would use undercover agents on."

"You got it, Dr. B. Time to put my connections to work." Hodgens smiled and left the room, leaving Brennan to collapse into her desk chair.

She took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. Closing her eyes, all she could see was Booth's smiling face. The smile he gave her before he left. The last time she saw him.

"Please, let me be right." she whispered.

--------

**Southern Ocean County Hospital, Manahawkin, New Jersey, September 8, 10:37am**

The first thing he was aware of was the echoed beeping. Then the shooting pain through his head. He winced a little as he attempted to open his eyes while being blinded by the bright light above him. The smell of bleach was in the air, confirming his assumption.

He was in a hospital.

He looked around through slightly opened eyes. It was a small room. A window on the wall to his right, an open door on the wall to his left that led to the halls where nurses and doctors zoomed through on their rounds. On the wall across from him was a clock and a calender. Just then a young nurse happened to glance in on her way by and stopped.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" she exclaimed in an almost whisper.

He looked over to see her walk in. She was of average height, about 27 years old with golden-brown hair pulled into a ponytail and pink scrubs. She walked in and right up to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides the headache, ok I guess." he replied with a rasp, "But I have two questions."

"Ok, shoot."

"How did I get here?"

"My husband and I were walking home last night when we found you in an alley. You were bleeding from a gash on your temple and you had a concussion. We brought you here, where I work obviously." she held up her ID badge, "I'm Kennedy Tate, by the way. The bleeding stopped, and your concussion wasn't the worst we've seen around here, so you should be ok. What's the second question?" she said all in a cheerful voice.

"Who am I?"

--------

**Jeffersonian, 10:32am**

"I've got it, Bren!" Angela called to her friend from her office.

Brennan was right beside her in less than a minute, "What?"

"There were three reports of gunfire being heard last night in New Jersey. One in Manahawkin, one in Clayton, and one in Atlantic City."

"I'm off to call the hospitals." Cam said before leaving the office.

"Good work, Angela." Brennan patted her friend on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Bren."

She stopped before she was out the door and turned, "Yeah, Ange?"

"We're going to find him, sweetie. Don't worry." she tried to smile.

"'Don't worry' was the last thing Booth said to me." she turned and walked away.

Angela just watched with tears in her eyes as Brennan walked across the lab to Cam's office.

--------

"Do you have the information yet?" Brennan asked Cam as she entered her office.

"Not yet. I'm on hold with the hospital in Clayton right now." she whispered with the phone receiver tilted away from her mouth, "I'll let you know what I come up with."

"Thank you, Cam. I'm going to go call Shore Memorial Hospital in Somers Point, it's the closest to Atlantic City." with a nod from Cam, Brennan turned and walked back to her own office.

--------

"Oh my. This isn't good." Kennedy replied to Booth's question, "I'm going to get your doctor. You just hold on a minute."

He nodded and she left. He sat up, his head still pounding and he felt light-headed and dizzy, but he sat up anyway. Gingerly he touched the pad of gauze taped to his temple, wincing when it shot a pain through his head. Whatever happened, he wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

Just then the nurse returned, followed closely by a doctor.

"Sweetie, this is Dr. Monroe." she addressed Booth.

"You did hit your head pretty hard on the pavement. You probably have post-traumatic retrograde amnesia. You can commit to memory, but you cannot access past memories." said the doctor.

"Will I get my memory back?" he asked.

"You should. Most people in your situation do, but how long it will take, I can't say. It could be as little as days, or as long as years."

"Thanks Dr." Booth shook the gray-haired man's hand.

"My pleasure." the doctor turned and left.

"Where are my clothes? Maybe I have some ID." he asked, his voice losing the rasp and returning to it's former smoothness.

"Right here." said Kennedy, walking over to the closet, opening the doors and pulling out a plastic bag that was sitting next to a pair of sneakers.

She handed it to him and he dug around until he found his jeans and pulled the wallet out. Kennedy took the bag back and put it away as Booth opened the wallet and read the drivers license, "Robert Chapman. I guess that's me."

"Well, it's nice to finally know what to call you." the nurse said with a smile, "Can I call you Bobby?"

"Sure. Do you know when I can get out of here?"

"They want to keep you until tomorrow to make sure you're in tip-top shape. But, if you don't mind me asking, where do you have to go?"

"The address on my ID is scraped away, so I guess until I remember anything, I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Well, if you'd like, you can come stay with my husband and I. We have an apartment above our garage."

"You don't even know me. _I_ don't even know me."

"Well, I just have a feeling about you. I like you."

"Thanks." he gave her a smile.

"On our lunch break I'll talk it over with my husband, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it." she smiled back and left.

For a while Booth just sat there, trying to force himself to remember something. Anything. But all he succeeded in doing was exhausting himself into falling back to sleep.

--------

**Jeffersonian, 11:13pm**

"Doctor Brennan," Cam entered Brennan's office just as she was hanging up the phone. "The hospitals are faxing over the names of everyone admitted last night. They should be here within the hour."

"Same with the one I called." she replied.

Cam was afraid to ask, but figured if Brennan hadn't thought about it yet, she needed to, "What are you planning to do if he's not on one of the lists?"

"I'll cut that bridge when I get to it, I guess." she said, honestly unsure of what to do.

"Cross, Dr. Brennan, not cut." Brennan messing up a common phrase never ceased to bring a smile to Cam's face, no matter the situation.

--------

_He was standing in a garden, surrounded by roses of every natural color. He didn't know where he was and couldn't see anything but shrubs, roses and a dirt path between the bushes. It was a strait, narrow path, but he decided to follow it wherever it lead. What else was there to do?_

_The sun was beating down, casting a glow on the greens, reds, pinks, yellows and whites of the plants and caressed his face with warmth. He couldn't deny the feeling that he'd been here before. Something about this garden and the sudden laughs that echoed faintly through the air were so familiar. The laughs seemed to be coming from every direction, wrapping around him like a friendly embrace. Then suddenly, on the path in front of him, appeared a tall woman with brown hair that curled at against shoulders. She holding the hand of a small boy with tousled golden curls on his head. Neither's face was in focus, but he felt he had seen them before. Like he knew them. Like they were a part of him somehow._

_They just stood there, staring at him with eyes he couldn't see. Then they turned and started running down the path, away from him. He ran after them as fast as he could, faster than they were going, but he didn't seem to be catching up with them. Their forms seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him._

_"Wait! Stop!" he called after them, but they continued to run down the never-ending path until they disappeared into the abyss. He stopped in his tracks, trying to catch his breath._

_"Wait!"_

"Wait!" Booth's eyes flew open as he sat up, panting as if he really did run down that path.

He looked around his hospital room, noticing the clock read 11:49am, same date on the calender. He scrubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

_What the hell was that about?_ he thought to himself, _Who are they?_

* * *

**So do you get it now? Booth has to make it back to himself before he can make it back to Bones. Back to me, back to you. Get it? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION ALL BONES FANS!!!** The Peoples' Choice Awards are coming up and voting has begun. Sadly, Bones, nor any of it's actors, are nominated for awards. However, you can write in your own candidate. So on the 'Favorite TV Drama' and 'Favorite TV Obsession' I wrote in "Bones" and for 'Favorite Drama Actor' and 'Favorite Drama Actress' I wrote in David Boreanaz and Emily Dechanel. I voted over and over for about an hour and plan to do that at least once a day every day until voting is closed. "Bones" and I need your help to make them win! Go to *http: // www . peopleschoice . com / pca / nominations / vote . jsp* (of course, without the spaces) and write in your vote for "Bones" and your favorite actor and actress from the show. Let's get "Bones" an award without them being nominated! How epic would that be!? We would be the greatest fans ever if we could do that! "Bones" has been good to us, so let's return the kindness! You can vote as many times as you want, so go forth and VOTE!!! Do it for "Bones"!!! "Bones" fans unite!!! Thanks :)

**OMG I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter! I know it's been weeks! But I had a really bad case of writers block, but thanks to the help of David Archuleta (well, his music, anyway XD) I'm back with chapter three! Thank you, David, for making such terrifically fun and helpful music! Love you!**

**I'd also like to thank all who reviewed, favorites and subscribed to this story. And all who waited so patiently for this chapter. Thank you for not messaging me, yelling at me and demanding an update, and just hanging back and waiting for my writers block to pass. You're all so great and I couldn't ask for better readers.**

**It's short, but it's a chapter, but it gets things in motion for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and all of the names, but one, that are listed are made up by myself. If there is anyone out there with one of the names, I didn't mean to use your name. The one name I didn't make up, which I will not point out, is a shoutout to a friend of mine. ;D**

**

* * *

**

Jeffersonian, September 8, 12:03pm

Brennan paced impatiently in front of the fax machine in her office with her arms crossed. There was an uncomfortable tightness of anxiety in her chest. If his name was on one of the lists, that would mean she would know where he was. But it would also mean that he had been shot. Was he even alive? Even if he had been alive upon reaching the hospital, that didn't mean that his injuries were not fatal. As she felt the tears burn the corners of her eyes once again, she forced in a breath and forced out the thoughts. She wasn't about to give up on her partner.

Finally the fax machine came to life, beeping and rumbling shortly until a paper covered in names was spit out. She snatched it quickly, scanning over each name carefully, the knot in her stomach tightening with every name that wasn't Booth's.

Sara Simmons, James Corr, Alyson Clark, Tyler Massey...etc.

When she reached the bottom of the page, she cursed, not finding his name. She quickly grabbed the next page that was produced and scanned it.

Timothy Davis, Rachael Reid, Rosie Cook...etc.

Again she cursed when she didn't see the name she needed to see. The third page came out and she grabbed it faster than the first two. This had to be it. It was the last list left. His name had to be on it.

Jacob Sanders, Kelly O'Donnell, Robert Chapman*, Dani Cliff...etc.

Brennan collapsed down into her desk chair feeling completely defeated. His name was no where on any list. She angrily tore the papers into shreds and threw them into the trash. The logical plan B would be to search reports by the ME's offices of each city, but that was something she didn't want to have to do. Would she ever find him? If she did, what would she find? Her partner and friend? Or just his body? A chill rand down her spine and she nearly retched.

Brennan was brought out of her dark thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway. She turned in her chair to see Angela with a curious look on her face that turned to sorrow when she noticed Brennan's look. The sadness in her eyes.

"He wasn't on the lists," Brennan said in a monotone.

"What now?" Angela inquired, entering the room and sitting in a chair across the desk from her best friend.

"Now we look over M.E. reports," she said with a pang of sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to find him in that list," Angela whispered, staring at her hands and shaking her head.

"Me either," one tear escaped Brennan's eye.

--------

The next two hours went by painfully slow as Angela helped Brennan contact the Medical Examiners offices, giving a description of Booth, and coming up empty handed each time. Though, they were quite glad at the fact that no ME in New Jersey had seen him pass through their office, it still meant that he was missing.

"What now?" Angela asked, looking quite defeated where she sit on Brennan's office couch. "I mean, he's not in any hospitals, thank God he's not in any morgue. What else is there?"

"I don't know," said Brennan, shaking her head.

"You don't think...that he faked again, do you?" asked Angela, wishing she didn't have to put the question out there. It was still a sore subject for Brennan.

"No," Brennan said immediately. "He wouldn't do that to me again."

"But sweetie, there's no body, he's not in a hospital or morgue, the FBI is not even looking for him..." she ticked the things off on her fingers. "And how else would he just disappe-"

"Stop it, Angela," Brennan interrupted with a slightly louder voice than she had just had. "I told you, Booth would not do that to me again."

"He didn't do it to you in the first place. He didn't know you didn't know. What if that happened again?"

"Then he'll come back eventually. But I'm not going to wait around to find out if that's going to happen. I need to find him, Angela."

"And I'll do whatever I can to help you do that, Bren."

"I appreciate that, Ange. I'll let you know if there's something else for you to do. Right now, though, I need to go see someone." she stood and grabbed her jacket on the way out the door.

--------

Doctor Lance Sweets was just coming out of his office when he saw the familiar figure of one of his two favorite patients, coming down the hall in a determined march.

He had heard what was assumed to have happened to Booth. And even though he didn't want to believe it, there was no proof that the agent was still alive. However, he knew that there was no proof of his death, either. Cullin had informed him of Doctor Brennan's reaction to the news, concerned for her state of mind, and requested that Sweets talk with her. Sweets knew that she had a point, though. If there was no proof either way, there was no telling where Booth was.

And he also knew she was not voluntarily coming to talk psychology with him, so she must have another reason. But what could he possibly do for her, he wondered.

"Dr. Brennan," he forced a smile, though his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt for the fact that someone he considered a friend, or even a big brother, was missing. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you, Sweets. In private," she stated when coming two feet from the young man.

Taken aback for a moment, not expecting her to want to talk to a psychologist, he stuttered an answer. "Of- of course. Please, come into my office."

"Thank you," she said as he lead her inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

Once inside and settled in their usual seats, Brennan feeling slightly cold without the presence of her partner beside her, she began.

"I don't believe that Booth is dead. And I'm not going to believe it until I see his body."

"Yes. Director Cullin informed me of this," Sweets nodded.

"Whether I was on a list or not, and whether you intended on telling me or keeping it from me again, I need you to tell me, Sweets. Did he fake his death again?"

Sweets could plainly see the pain in her eyes and swallowed thickly, regretting keeping the information of Booth's survival from her a year ago.

"No, Dr. Brennan, I swear. I am so sorry for not telling you when he did last year, but I would tell you if it happened again. Whether you were on his list or not. I won't make that same mistake twice."

"I appreciate that, Sweets," she looked down, feeling and looking defeated.

"However," he stated, getting her attention back. "I'm not saying that he's dead. I actually agree with you that we need to find proof of whether he is or not before we do anything. And I'm willing to do whatever I can to help you do that."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, what can I do?"

"Is there any way you can find out what city his mission was in and what his cover name is?"

"I can try, but I can't make any promises."

"That's fine. Would you call me on my cell with your findings? I won't be reachable at the lab for a few days."

"Of course. But if I may ask, where are you going?"

"Out of town."

**

* * *

**

*Yes, that is Booth's covername.

There you have it! Brennan's going on a road trip to find Booth wherever he may be! Will she come up empty handed? Find out next chapter! :D


	4. Author's Note

Hi there, it's Angel. I'm not dead, ill or stranded on a deserted island. But I do have a reason for not updating this story. You see, at first, I didn't update because I didn't have a computer, but then my uncle gave me his sometime around the first of the year. But to be honest, I haven't had the drive to write Bones fics, mainly because I've only seen three and a half episodes of season 5 and I haven't seen any reruns in months. As soon as I get my computer out of the shop, I'll get caught up on season 5 and finish this, I promise. But until then, I just wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten and that I'm very sorry.


End file.
